Heartfelt Wishes
by Panda Rogue
Summary: Naruto is alone on Valentine's Day. Will he find love?


**A/N**: Hey everyone. I made this one on Valentine's Day (Sunday, February 14, 2010). I thought it would be nice to give Naruto and Sai a little loving. (Revised)

* * *

**Heartfelt Wishes**

Outside the sun shone brightly, warming the streets of the ever summer atmosphere of Konoha. Roses of different color were being sold by vendors. People buying chocolates and jewelry for loved ones. Everywhere you looked was hearts of pink and red. Today was a day of love. Today was Valentine's Day and soon the festival would be starting.

Only one person seemed to not be enjoying this day. One person who seemed unfortunate to not find love.

Naruto sat there on his bed, staring blankly around his room. Once again it was Valentine's Day and he was alone. Sakura was dating Lee, Hinata had Kiba. And Sasuke was still on the side of evil. He had no one to celebrate this day with. Not one person came to mind. Cursing his existence he sighed deeply and lay back down on the bed, despite it being one o'clock in the afternoon. He cared not for the Valentine Festival that would be starting in mere minutes. Burrowing under his covers he closed his eyes, persuading himself that he should go back to sleep, even as he gnored the soft growls of his hungry stomach. He didn't want to face the day. Not like this. Not cold and bitter to any couple he saw.

He wasn't going to find anyone to love him. He was going to be alone for the rest of this life. He might as well live that knowledge. Besides he had a demon within him. And despite everything he'd done for the village, the majority had gone back to viewing him as such.

"Who would love a demon like me?"

He bit back the stinging feeling that his eyes had suddenly gained. He would not cry. He was not a wimp. He'd been through a hell of a lot worse. Sasuke's fist through his heart with Chidori still hurt him the worst though. I mean come on- that had been his best friend, his rival, his comrade......his lover.

Naruto had loved that teme with all his heart and the jerk still threw him away as if he was nothing but trash. That's what the whole village thought of him as. Trash. Just a stupid piece of trash that no one wanted. Silently the usually happy-go-lucky blond began to pummel his pillow in anger. Stuffing coming out and flying everywhere, covering his clean floor in a scattered mess of fluffy white.

He'd done everything for this village and still no one truly loved him. He just wanted someone to love him. Not use him! Use him like that damn teme had before going to join that pedophile Orochimaru then Akatsuki after the snake was dead. He growled at the memories that flashed through his mind.

"I love you Naruto," a soft whispered voice floated on the wind.

Naruto shot up out of bed, hand grasping a kunai expertly. What else would you expect from a Jōnin that was as feared as Kakashi the Copy-Nin. It's not every day that an enemy of Konohagakure gets away safely from the Golden Demon of Konoha. Though Naruto would let some go purely for his own amusement. The blue-eyed enigma was still unpredictable even at the age of 24.

"Who's there?" He snarled.

He gazed about his somewhat clean room, glancing at the many well-kept green plants that he cared for lovingly. He concentrated and felt the presence outside on his balcony. With bared teeth Naruto strode to the sliding glass door and slid it open to see the last person he would've thought of standing there in the center of more plants.

"Sai," he hisses softly.

He really didn't want to deal with that emotionless guy today. Definitely not today. _Please anyone but him._

Sai stood calmly amongst leafy vines, daisies, roses, bamboo, carnations, lavender, lilies, ferns, and morning glories. The heavy flowery perfume welcomed him as he stared at the shocked Uzumaki. He couldn't help but chuckle inwardly even as he felt sad for the man. He could tell that Naruto wasn't having a very good day. And he knew exactly why; which was, in fact, the very same reason he came.

"Hey Dickless," he greeted.

He smiled the smile that Sakura liked to call "fake" as Naruto began to fume. That temper was still his Achilles' Heel.

"I am not Dickless you Inky Pansy!" He snarled.

Sai raised an eyebrow at that. '_Inky Pansy?_' That was a new one. He sighed and bowed.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun. I was…uh…hoping that you would join me at the Valentine Festival?"

Naruto looked at Sai speculatively. This had to be some sort of a lie. Sai didn't like him. Did he? Then again he was wearing a kimono of a soft grey color with dark red sash around his middle. Naruto couldn't help but notice how the red accented Sai's neutral tones well. Then he noticed the faint design of a fox stitched along one side. Narrowing his eyes to focus his sight he saw that the fox was stitched in a pale orange and was sitting up on its hind legs, its front paws held close to its chest.

And…and its eyes….

They were threaded with a pure blue and looked so sad, so lonely. So like him. He looked into Sai's dark eyes. Similar to Sasuke's yet so different. They held a warmth that Sasuke had never looked at him with. Those eyes gazed at him never with annoyance, only patience. He backed away slowly, kunai dropping to the floor to lay forgotten.

"No…It can't be…" He whispered softly in disbelief.

Sai strode towards him slowly with a firm look on his pallid features. Naruto felt his knees go weak and buckle beneath him, causing him to fall. He didn't acknowledge the sharp pain in his kneecaps when he landed and could only stare at the grey color that was slowly invading his whole sight.

Then a soft hand under his chin forced him to look back into those black eyes. And he took the time to note that they were actually a very dark brown.

"Naruto it can be," Sai whispered in his soft voice.

Long ago it had once been emotionless, confused on how to show emotion. But now it was filled with love, passion, kindness, and with caring. Naruto gasped as warm lips pressed against his. Slowly he relaxed and began to kiss back, his hand coming up to cup the man's cheek as his new-found lover wrapped his arms around his neck to pull him closer and deepen the kiss.

Naruto felt Sai lick at his lower lip, asking for entrance and he readily gave it. He felt Sai's tongue slide against his own, and reveled in the taste of milk and honey.

The heavy scent of flowers swirled around them in an intricate dance all its own as the two pulled away gasping for breath. Naruto stared up at the slightly 25 year old man still amazed.

"You love me?"

Sai chuckled at the weak voice.

"Yes Naruto, ever since you caught Sakura red-handed in her fake love confession to you. I felt proud that you didn't dive into the emotions that you held for her," Sai whispered back, running his long fingers through the tresses of gold, feeling light-hearted when Naruto leaned into the touch with a soft purr.

"I'll stand by you for as long as you'll have me, Dickless."

Naruto glared at him with those ocean colored eyes and stuck out his tongue. "Jerk."

Sai chuckled again and pulled away to reach into his sleeve to pull out a small red box to hand it to the suddenly silent blond. Naruto could only stare at it. Causing Sai to chuckle again.

"You're supposed to open it silly," he gently reprimanded.

Naruto nodded dumbly and began to open the box to find, lying upright in a cushion, a band of silver with a small opal gem embedded into it securely.

"My…my…" Naruto stuttered.

"Your birthstone," Sai finished.

Naruto stared up at Sai. No one had ever given him anything as nice as this. Yeah new weapons were handy. And a free meal at Ichiraku's always quelled his hunger. But this…this was better than anything combined. And from the craftsmanship it had to have been expensive. Gently, afraid it might crumble, he lifted it out of the box, noticing something carved on the inside of the ring. Looking closely at it he couldn't help but freeze.

'_To the One that I'll Always Love-NarutoxSai_'

Sai carefully plucked the ring from Naruto's grasp with one hand, using the other to gently take hold of the blonde's left hand to place the ring on his lover's ring finger. It fit snugly with no sign of being shifted off with ease. He gazed at the band of silver and the opal jewel for a second before feeling eyes staring at him intently.

He looked up to stare into those bright eyes that he had come to love so much. He knelt before the blond, continuing to hold the ringed hand.

"Naruto, will you have me? Heart, body, mind, and soul?" He felt a slight blush creep over his cheeks. "Naruto…what I'm trying to say is….will… will you marry me?"

Naruto's eyes went wide and Sai expected the worst. He scrambled to stand. Why had he even asked that. They were just friends! Nothing more than friends. Oh he was so stupid!

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked. It was rude. Asking that before we've properly dated… Forgive me."

He turned to leave but a hand grabbed him by the wrist and spun him around to face the lean, well-built blond. A big grin was placed on those lips.

"Hey, I didn't give you an answer, did I?" Naruto mused, his eyes squinting up in thought.

Sai trembled as he was pulled closer and the taller, yet younger boy who leaned down slightly to brush his lips against his ear.

"I do."

For the second time in his life since he met Naruto, a true smile spread over his lips to be captured by Naruto's in a deep kiss that the blond dominated. Sai couldn't help but sigh inwardly. He should've known that the blond would be the seme of their relationship. Hopefully he could persuade his lover and fiancée to let him top occasionally.

With a soft chuckle he let that thought fade away as he relaxed in the arms of his husband and allowed the blond Hokage heir to nibble at his flesh, turning on a fire deep within the pits of his stomach.

Too bad Sasuke would never see how much love Naruto could get in return. Naruto was the best catch out there and Sasuke had missed out on something good. The piece of trash had been picked up and cleaned off to reveal a beautiful jewel. _One person's trash truely is another person's treasure_, Sai thought as Naruto began to undo the sash with eagerness and grace.

* * *

**Afterword**: Yeah, sorry it's so short. I didn't know what else to put. For now this is a oneshot. But if you want it to continue please tell me in your review. Thank you!


End file.
